The Lake
by Iris97
Summary: Luke takes Flora to take a boat trip. One-shot. LukexFlora


_Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton._

* * *

.The Lake.

"Unbelievable."

Flora is the only thing he gasped out.

The cherry blossoms were flying through the sky, pulled gently through the air. The girl watched the beautiful scenery.

"I told you I was going to like it." On the other side of the boat a young man smiling at his age.

Flora turned to him settling back into the little boat in the middle of the lake.

"It's great, when did you know this site?" She asked.

"The teacher once told me about it." Luke finished zipping his jacket blue. "I was curious to see it, but would not come alone." He said rubbing his hands trying to get warm.

She looked at him quizzically. "I see, so only you brought me not to come alone." Flora crossed his arms and looked away feigned anger. Luke tapped his shoulder nervously.

"No! I-I did not mean that ... "he stammered. The girl laughed."Relax, it was a prank!"

Luke sighed with relief and looked back toward the rubbed his arms as he buried his head slightly in her orange scarf. He noticed. "It's too cold to be in the autumn."

"You're right." She said looking at the crystal clear water of the lake.

There was an awkward silence. Luke looked up from the floor of the boat and looked at her. His cheeks and nose slightly red from the cold, the wind blew her hair slightly brown. "Beautiful."

The young man raised his hand to his mouth as he realized his incredible blunder. Flora looked at him confused. "What?" She asked, frowning. The young man blushed. "Nothing, nothing! Meant that the view is beautiful ... "And indeed he had not lied, had before his eyes the most beautiful scenery in the world, and not specifically referred to the cherry trees.

Flora was going to speak when a gust of wind shook the boat.

It all happened so fast.

At a time when Luke lost his balance and fell into the water. Flora gasped. "Luke!" He got up and looked out into the lake. He did not realize I was carrying all the weight to one side.

The boat capsized.

Just as Luke put his head to the surface the girl fell to the he could react Flora left. He approached her.

"Flora! ¿! You're right! "She nodded as he coughed. Luke put the arm around her shoulders Flora."W-water is frozen." She said shivering.

Between the two attempted to place the boat, but was too two were tired of swimming and the water seemed to be getting colder.

Luke looked at her. "N-n-not get anything. We have to go to the s-shore. "

"No k-know if I'll be able to get there without f-freeze." Flora laid her head on the boat. He took her hand and forced her to swim."We do not give up!"

After a few minutes with the help of several people who witnessed all the two young men got out of the water. After it has dried a bit decided to return home.

Flora slipped her dress as she walked. "Remind me never again get on a boat ever again." Luke laughed.

The girl glanced at him. It was the first time I saw Luke hatless. And the truth is that there was nothing wrong. She blushed slightly. He noticed and grinned.

"What is it?" She looked away. "Oh, nothing ..." His expression turned serious. "Flora, I ..."

Luke froze when she heard Flora's lips on his cheek, which began to burn. Completely flushed. After a few seconds, she pulled away and looked at:

"Thanks." Luke looked at her confused. "Thanks for taking me to see the cherry, and Ride into boat and help me not die of hypothermia in the lake." She smiled sweetly.

Flora began to walk again. When he realized that Luke had been left behind, stopped short and turned to him.

"Luke?" When you say his name, he addressed it quickly.

When I was a few inches of it stopped. Flora felt a chill down your back to feel the cold breath of the girl approaching her ear.

"I love you."

At that time could have collapsed a building, or a giant monster had attacked the city, and Flora would not have been aware.

A tingling appeared in her stomach for a few seconds seemed to lose air.

He pulled away from his ear and stared into her eyes. Flora deep breath and, without warning, kissed her on the lips. Short, sweet, sincere.

Luke ended up losing the prudence to set aside the manners of a gentleman for a while would not hurt.

Without thinking about it, circled her waist with his arms and pulled her toward him, breaking the distance between them. A sweet kiss, which gradually became passionate. His lips moved in perfect harmony. Flora tangled his hands on Luke's hair, deepening the kiss.

And so it went, laughing and sighing between kisses between touch and caress.

What they did not know that they had reached the front door. And that Professor Layton had been watching all the time.

Luke and Flora were going to have problems ...

... But worth it. 

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading, if they leave a review made me very happy ^ ^_

A kiss! = D


End file.
